johnnytestfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Rainbow15s/Johnny's Regret
I have a summary for a fanmade episode: Throughout the week, the Test family gets tired of Johnny's actions. However, one day, while skateboarding, Johnny fell and hit his head to the ground, despite wearing a helmet. He then wakes up in his room. It turns out, that Dukey took him inside. He sees a note from his sisters and reads, that he is no longer allowed to be in the lab, because of his troubles for a long time. He starts to feel something and that is regret. He feels really guilty about them and tries to exit his room, but to no avail. Robots throw him back in again. Johnny sees Dukey outside, when he looks at the window and tries to talk with him, however Dukey says, he is tired of Johnny's reckless actions as well and decided, he won't want his help, as he walks away. Johnny became shocked and realized, that his actions caused too much, that no one wants to talk with him and starts to tear up. In the night, Johnny decides, that he would leave Porkbelly alone, so everyone would be happy about him. He takes his stuff and leaves a letter behind. He climbs out of the house and looks back one last time, before running away in the pouring rain. He quietly said goodbye to Porkbelly, as he is leaving with tears in his eyes. During his journey, Johnny remembers his mistakes even more and said, that he regret them. In the next morning, Dukey comes into the lab, where Susan and Mary are working and asks them, if Johnny's around since he didn't see him since yesterday. They don't know and start to search for him. In his room, they find the letter and read it. After that, they are worried and they also regret the decicion. They decide to find Johnny. They search for him on every corner of the town, but there is no sign. Meanwhile, the General and the Agents are taking a walk, when they spot the three, calling out for Johnny's name. They ask them, what happened and Mary explained that Johnny left the city. They even gave the letter to them. After they read the letter, they instantly volunteer for the search and the six continue. Meanwhile, far away in a deep forest, Johnny is still walking away, when he suddenly sees a bear, running at him. He runs away and succeeds, but he trips a vine and falls down. He tries to get up, but he screams in pain, as his ankle got hurt. He carefully continues to walk, despite the wound. However, he trips a rock, causing him, rolling downhill and smashing his head to a tree, causing to pass out, ending Part 1. Part 2 begins with the six in the lab, thinking about some ideas, when Bling-Bling-Boy suddenly appears out of nowhere and still wants a date with Susan, but Susan said, there is no time and she is already busy. Dukey hands him the letter and at first, BBB didn't get it, he was convinced, after Mary said, that without Johnny, things are not the same anymore. He joins the search, because of that. In the meanwhile, Johnny wakes up in a world in white. He looks around, until a red panel appears. He touches it and the panel shows him his mistakes from his past. Johnny thinks, it's freaky and backs off, but he bumps into a yellow panel and it plays a clip of his recent trouble. He then runs away, but when he looks around, he sees it again on every corner. He stops and asks, how to get rid of this nightmare. No response. Suddenly, Johnny falls down from a trap door and lands in a dark blue world, where he sees Dukey and the others. But they have no faces. He tries as hardest to get their attention, but nothing happened. He hears voices in his head about the things, they said to him, a day before his runaway. The figures of Dukey, his sisters and the rest fade away as Johnny helplessly witness that. He falls to his knees and covers his eyes, as tears are streaming down from his face. Shadow creatures appear around Johnny and say, it was all his fault, before trying to kill him. However, Johnny runs away as fast as he can. But the creatures are slowly getting closer, no matter what. They're about to get him, when Johnny suddenly falls into a hole. He lands on a open field of grass. The sky is dark, cloudy and it pours rain. Not to mention, the wind is strong. Johnny cannot take it, as he looks at the sky. It was too much for him, that he starts to cry. Every tear falls down from his face. It was at his point, that he regret everything. He yells up to the sky, that he's really sorry. The creatures appear behind him and the chase continues. During that, Johnny gets hurt from an attack. In the end, he reaches a dead end and collapses in pain. The creatures keep calling his name, as they're getting closer. Johnny looks at the creatures in fear. But then a light appears, destroying them. Johnny looks at the bright light and follows it, leading him into an unknown world. A voice can be heard. It calls out his name. Johnny pleads, to end the nightmare and apologizes, for the troubles. After nothing happened, Johnny starts to pray and wish to get out. More tears fall from his face, as he sees the bright light, while many voices calling out his name. It gets brighter. In the end, Johnny collapses from his wounds and the screen goes white. The screen slowly fades back into reality, when Dukey and the rest are trying to wake him up. And Johnny indeed wakes up and sees them. Mr. White explains to him, that they were searching for him for 7 hours. Dukey, Susan and Mary apologize him for yelling and being practically rude at him. Johnny instantly gets up, despite his wound and apologizes them too. But this time, for everything, he've been done. The trio gets surprised about that, but Johnny says, he means it. They hug and decide to return to Porkbelly. They go back, with Dukey carrying Johnny. However, as they return, aliens attack the city. They manage to defeat them and later, they celebrate their victory. Meanwhile, Johnny is looking at the sunset, while sitting outside. Susan, Mary and Dukey go to him and asked, if they can start over, even Susan telling him, that she and Mary will remove the ban. He agrees. Then, Mr. Black and the others come to them with a camera, to make a group photo. They smile at the camera and it takes the photo. It ends with the photo, as well with Johnny saying in the epilouge, that he learned something from this day and he will be a bit more careful in the future. Trivia *Johnny doesn't have weapons, because the incident in his mind is an inner conflict. Anyway, this is my idea. Category:Blog posts